


Of Post-Its, Pancakes, and Puns

by agrestenoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Romance, post-its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrestenoir/pseuds/agrestenoir
Summary: Today, there’s a post-it note in the place Adrien left, and Nino blinks through bleary eyes, trying to decipher Adrien’s messy scrawl without his glasses."You look so beautiful when you sleep. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want to wake you."





	Of Post-Its, Pancakes, and Puns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanagain/gifts).



> This is a special little ficlet for the lovely humanagain, whose wonderful fic Post-It Notes inspired this piece. I got to know this wonderful lady through fic, and hers is one of my absolute favorites. It just proves what an excellent writer she is, and I'm awestruck by her talent. It also happens to be her birthday today, so I wanted to write something up for her to show her how much I love and appreciate her. 
> 
> This is for you, darling. 
> 
> (I hope you like it).

Nino opens his eyes to stare at the gray-blue pillowcase where a bright green post-it note rests in the dent where Adrien sleeps. His boyfriend is nowhere to be found, probably off completing his sworn duty as one of Paris’s famed superheroes, but mornings are usually spent alone. It’s a fact that Nino has grown quite accustomed to between his own job on the radio morning show and Adrien’s early classes. However, the late evenings are spent with each other, like a binary star system, caught in one another’s gravity and unable to escape.

Today, there’s a post-it note in the place Adrien left, and Nino blinks through bleary eyes, trying to decipher Adrien’s messy scrawl without his glasses.

_ You look so beautiful when you sleep. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want to wake you. _

Cheeks burning, Nino can’t help but smile at the words. It’s so like his boyfriend to be as cheesy as his kwami, and while sometimes it can be ridiculous, moments like this just remind him how much he appreciates Adrien and his quirky love for romance.

He rubs the sleep dust and fatigue out of his eyes, still holding the post-it note between his fingers, and pushes himself up in bed. It’s Saturday and the start of the weekend, two full days of nothing which sounds like heaven to Nino. And if there’s one thing he knows, Adrien certainly works up an appetite fighting crime, so pancakes sound like the perfect treat.

(And if he happens to make Adrien a heart-shaped pancake as a thank-you for the stupid post-it note, who cares. The beauty of it all is that, as cheesy as Adrien can be, it shows how much he loves Nino, and Nino can only hope to show Adrien he loves him too.)

*

The cutlery sits on the counter with a stack of pancakes when Adrien comes home. The sugar shaker is to the right of the stove, which holds the remains of cooking oil and dirty pans left to cool while Nino dashed to the bathroom. Adrien can hear the shower running from the kitchen.

A smile tugs at the corner of Adrien’s lips as he looks over the breakfast his boyfriend assembled, heart-shaped pancakes drizzled in strawberries and syrup, and his heart catches in his throat. There’s a purple post-it note stuck to the sugar shaker, and Adrien is already shaking his head at Nino’s antics.

_ You’re too sweet for me. _

“Damn it,” Adrien whispers under his breath, a breathless laugh falling from his lips. A post-it and a pun: Nino fights dirty.

The shower shuts off in the bathroom as Adrien sits down at the table, already biting into the pancakes. When Nino comes out and joins him for breakfast, Adrien flashes him a blinding smile around a forkful of pancakes and ruffles his boyfriend’s wet hair, fluffing it into spikes amidst Nino’s protest.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Adrien tells him, but Nino only shakes his head.

“Nah, babe,” he says, “You deserve it.”

Adrien simply pulls a packet of post-it notes towards him and scribbles a short sentence across the pad. When he finishes, he slaps it onto a startled Nino’s forehead, ignoring the squawk of surprise.

_ Is it pancake day or puncake day? _

Nino laughs, the sound sparking a flare of warmth in the pit of Adrien’s stomach. He leans forward and presses his strawberry-stained lips to Nino’s in a light kiss, because the sound of his boyfriend’s happiness makes his heart flutter wildly in his chest, and he suddenly realizes that it’s something he wants to hear everyday for the rest of his life.

“I love you,” he says, out-of-the-blue but still at the right moment.

Nino’s expression softens in response. “I love you too.” But then he’s snatching the pen from Adrien’s hands and sliding the post-it notes away.

(It’s a Saturday morning, and by the end of breakfast, they’re covered in post-it notes, a plethora of purple and blue scattered across the table, floor, and each other. The echo of their laughter echoes through the apartment like music, a symphony of happiness and love that everyone wants to sing-along to. And they’re in their own little world, away from the constant call of work and world-saving responsibilities, tucked away like a sacred grotto.

It’s just them, post-it notes, puns, and pancakes, and somehow it’s perfect.)


End file.
